To Steal an Supercarrier
''Rising Of The Satan & The New Divine Dragons: The Holy Vanishing Dragon Satan Of The 10 Commandments, The Second Infinite Dragon God, & The Second True Dragon--Dawn Of The Strongest Devil, The Infinity Dragon Goddess, & The Dream Dragon Empress ''is a High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion crossover series. Shinji gets not just The Divine Dividing, he also gets the 10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master. Misato & Ritsuko are half devil-half-dragon hybrids. they are put onto the path of Satanhood along with Shinji. This story takes place after the evens of the Neon Genesis Evangelion anime combined with The End Of Evangelion movie. This story is inspiried by High School Evangelion DxD: Rising Of The White Satan, The Second Infinite Dragon God & The Second True Dragon. Plot After rejecting Third Impact and restoring the world back to the way it was before Second Impact, 17 Year Old Shinji Ikari is trying to move on in his life with 2 caretakers: Misato Katsuragi & Ristuko Akagi. He is almost killed by a Fallen Angel, but he saved Misato & Ritsuko who used the ability Dragon Rage '''to transform into Th '''Queen Of Dragons '''and The '''Princess Of Dragons., both women took Shinji to The Underworld, The Homeworld of All Devils where they along with Sirzechs Lucifer & Grayfia Lucifuge told him about The Fallen Angels are the true masterminds behind Second Impact, The Great War that happened over 9,000 years ago and 1,000 years ago, along with The Satan Civil War. Misato & Ritsuko also told him their heiritage: Misato is the spouse of The Zagan heiress & Great Red, Ritsuko is the spouse of The Valefor Heir & Ophis. Shinji is adopted into The Belial clan & put onto the path of Satanhood. armed with Divine Dividing and The 10 Commandments Sword, with a peerage os beautiful & sexy servants. He shall rise to become The Holy Vanishing Dragon Satan Of The 10 Commandments. Misato & Ritsuko have a similar goal to Shinji's path to Satanhood, they have decided to revive their fallen clans & surpass their dracoian spouses. Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Mythoglical Deities Other Creatures Extra Info *Misato & Ritsuko were able to rekindle their friendship after the botched Third Impact. They decide to give Shinji a huge reward for saving the world: having sex with him. *Misato is the heir of The Zagan clan because she is offspring of Great Red & Matlida Zagan *Ritsuko is the heir of The Valefor clan becuase she is the offspring of Ophis & Richard Valefor. *Misato & Ritsuko claim Shinji as their mate, they are possessive over him they can get super jealous over the other females in his peerage getting their hands on him. *Shinji lived with both women during the Angel Wars. *Misato & Ritsuko are weel known in The 3 Great Factions and othe major factions in The Supernatural World. *The Rebirth Of Evangelion series did not happened. *Misato was born with The Lost Longinus, Artifact Creator **'Balance Breaker: Alpha Omega' *Ritsuko was born with The Lost Longinus: Zentih Anthem **'Balance Breaker: Zero Pulse' *Misato & Ristuko can also use True Light & True Darkness '''& '''Absulote Authority '''along with The '''Power Of Universe '''and Dragon Rage.' *This is mamassive multi-crossover series with Transformers, Bakugan, Looney Tunes Zero, Digimon, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic, Jackie Chan Adventures, Winx Club, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Medaka Box, Pretty Cure, Magical Girl Lryical Nanoha, ThunderCats, & Neon Genesis Neon Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God / Infinity Galaxy Star Holy Dragon Infinity X-Storm. *Raynare is an Opahim-Class Fallen Angel, she has 10 jet-black Fallen Angel wings, she is often called The' Princess Of The Ophanim.' *Sirzechs sent Misato & Ritsuko to train Shinji to harness his full potentian and help him thwart the Fallen Angels plans, along with his father's & SEELE's. *Misato & Ritsukoare overpowerful characters in the series. *The 10 Commandments Swords is a top tier Longinus. Shinji will be able to use The '''Supreme Juggernaut Dive', he will not be able to lose his life force or go insane. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinite Galactic UXP Imperial Crystal Star Millennium Surge Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:ThunderCats Fanfiction Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God / Infinity Galaxy Star Holy Dragon Infinity X-Storm Fan Fictions